Tentación
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Kise solo puede morderse los labios. Ver, envidiar y desear. Shonen Ai. Leve Yaoi. Leve Crack Paring. KiseMatsuKobo.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no es de mi propiedad pertenece al señor Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de este pervertido fic.

_**N/A:**_ La idea me vino ayer cuando sufrí un calambre-de los feos-en la pierna. Por ello el tema es un poco raro. Pero no por eso menos divertido. Y algo crack.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Fetiche (intento de parafilia). OOC (Ligero). Shonen Ai. Leve crack paring. Insinuación yaoi. Tenga, una caja de pañuelos para las hemorragias nasales.

_**Summary:**_ Kise solo puede morderse los labios. Ver, envidiar y desear.

* * *

**T**entación

En un primer momento, cuando Kasamatsu se había quejado (en silencio, soportando por su orgullo). Creyó que las cosas terminarían con el capitán siendo llevado a la enfermería u obligado a tomar reposo en una de las bancas, mientras los demás continuaban con los entrenamientos.

Pero no esto.

—Ahí.

—Tienes un nudo.

Kise traga, porque lo que ve ante él es algo surrealista. Kobori, tocando y haciendo presión con sus dedos, en uno de los gemelos del capitán. Con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta algo duro, te quitare las medias.

Un zarcillo, de revoltosos sentimientos y pensamientos impuros se instala en su bajo vientre. Estremeciéndole. Kobori senpai lo ha dicho de una forma demasiado suave, gentil. Como si estuviera tocando cristal.

Y con una sonrisa leve, amigable y los ojos brillantes. Destilando confianza.

Kasamatsu solo asiente, tomando una botella de agua. Con un poco de sudor resbalando en su piel, y la cabeza inclinada. Atento a las acciones de su compañero.

Ryouta entonces quiere apartar la vista, pero no puede. Oh, porque cruel es la tentación y su imaginación necesita ser alimentada de alguna manera. Entonces, observando, dado vuelta (para disimular), por medio del rabillo de su ojo. Presta atención a la escena.

Las manos de Kobori senpai, un poco más grandes que las del capitán, reflexiona, se centran primero en la pierna derecha. Una sostiene con agarre firma el gemelo, manteniéndola ligeramente alzada del suelo. En tanto la otra se mece con cuidado cerca del borde superior de la media negra, tomando una parte. Comenzando a deslizarla.

No hay música de fondo. Pero aún sin ella, es como si estuviera presenciando un momento de intimidad. Privado, con el aroma del almizcle y madreselva en el aire. Su cabeza asimila lo que ve, pero cambia la iluminación, en su mente. Es de noche y ellos están solos.

Kise se muerde los labios.

La media se desliza lentamente, como los primeros pasos de un niño que aprende a caminar. Lento, pero seguro, afligiendo a su corazón. La media se detiene a mitad de camino. Kise no quiere eso, él desea ver la media en el suelo, dejando al desnudo la pierna a la cual anteriormente se ceñía con desespero, enmarcando los músculos de esta.

Pero la agonía dura poco, Kobori solo ha deslizado con rapidez, comparable a un suspiro, su mano. Posándola alrededor del talón. Completando entonces, lo que sobra del recorrido de la media. Dejándola, con algo de respeto en el suelo.

—Levanta. —indica Kobori, centrado en la pierna del número cuatro. Quien le hace caso, y sube la pierna que tiene aún una parte del par de tela negruzca. Los dedos de sus pies tocan el borde de la banca, en tanto su rodilla permanece flexionada y su pierna esta pegada a su costado. — ¿Seguro que hiciste apropiadamente los estiramientos?—hay una nota de regaño. Implícito, y Kise puede entreverlo al ver como Kasamatsu gruñe. Dirigiendo la pierna sana hacia el rostro de Kobori, empuja ligeramente la frente del número ocho con el pie, irguiéndola.

Kobori esta sonriendo, con los ojos entornados. Kasamatsu solo aprieta los labios en una línea delgada e indiferente.

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas?—la pregunta sale, con el mismo tono de siempre. Grave, pero Kise imagina que su voz es algo gutural en algunas silabas.

Kobori se ríe, apartando el pie con una mano. Kasamatsu le deja ser, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Kobori sonríe, haciendo presión en varios puntos. Masajeando, pellizcando, dibujando círculos profundos en algunas zonas de la pierna. Acariciando los dedos del pie con la otra mano, haciéndolos crujir. Rajándolos.

Un gemido, reprimido, escapa cubierto por un murmullo, de los labios apretados de Yukio. Sus ojos están cerrados, tiene los labios curvados de manera desigual. Aún tiene sudor en la cara, y que tenga la cara inclinada hacia abajo, un poco, no hace las cosas más fáciles para Ryouta.

—Justo ahí—jadea. De dolor. Pero sigue siendo un jadeo.

Kise presiente que el golpe de calor –potenciado por la imagen ante él- esta despertando _algo_, que no debe despertar, no al menos cuando él esta usando pantaloncillos de deporte, pegados a su cadera y piernas por el sudor.

Kobori solo sigue masajeando la pierna, con diligencia. Pero respeto, como si tratase algo precioso. Como un joyero que pule, con cuidado un diamante, haciendo uso de su ojo experto.

Kise le envidia. Por primera vez en lo que lleva dentro del equipo. Lo hace.

No es como si fuese necesario envidiar a sus senpais. Pero Kobori siempre había sido alguien de fácil trato, siempre amable y considerado.

—Date prisa—ordena Yukio, aguantando el dolor.

Kobori sube la vista, aún masajeando la pierna. Niega un poco con la cabeza y sus labios se mueven lento.

—Deja de portarte como un niño impaciente, ya casí. —dice, despacio. Como si le susurrase a su amante. Casi como si él también sintiese placer.

Kise quiere, tiene que salir de ahí.

Por su propio bien. Requiere de una ducha helada. No fría, helada. Y se va, excusándose de que ha olvidado algo en la sala del club. Desapareciendo de allí.

No le gusta mentir, realmente no le gusta. Pero no puede soportar las palabras dichas, tampoco puede con esas imágenes que de a poco se distorsionan en su mente, dando paso a fantasías salvajes.

Quitándose la ropa, casi al punto del desgarre, la deja en el suelo, y se dirige a las duchas. Abriendo el grifo de agua fría. Con la esperanza de que su ingle deje de palpitar.

* * *

Cuando cree que ya todo el mundo se ha ido. Y sale, por fin, de la ducha, secándose el cabello; es cuando le ve. Kobori esta sentado en una de las sillas, cercanas a los lokers, metiendo su botella de agua vacía dentro de su bolsa deportiva.

—Kasamatsu esta enojado—informa Kobori, con pena.

Kise se ríe, nervioso. Ya puede entender porque.

—Me sentía mal—expone el rubio.

Kobori le mira, por unos momentos, y sonríe.

—Aún así, debes avisar. Para que no me de todos los golpes a mí.

— ¿Eh?—Kise esta desconcertado.

—Cuando termine de darle el masaje en su pierna. Al ver que te habías ido del entrenamiento hace más de veinte minutos y no atendías el celular, supuso que te habías ido a casa. Y ya ves, como yo era el que estaba más cerca, recibí sus patadas. —relata con brevedad el moreno, rascándose la cabeza. Apresumbrado.

Los golpes enserio debieron doler. De hecho, Kise se siente mal al ver una sombra morada en el ojo derecho.

No obstante, todo se reproduce, de nuevo como una película. Temiendo que el calor abrasador le abrase de nuevo, trata de desviar sus pensamientos. Pero estos siguen el mismo carril.

— ¿Lo haces con regularidad?—interroga, mirándole con algo similar a la suplica. Quiere respuestas.

Kobori le ve sin entender.

—Los masajes—aclara Kise. Algo avergonzado. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—Bueno, mi madre es masajista en un spa y mi hermano es fisioterapeuta. Desde pequeño me enseñaron a hacer masajes para que pudiera sobrellevar los calambres y el dolor de hombros. Pero no los sufro con tanta regularidad. Kasamatsu por otra parte debe usar esas medias de compresión, de hecho, las empezó a usar en segundo año. Pero se podría decir que soy el masajista personal del equipo desde el primer año. —comenta el número ocho con una sonrisa nostálgica en su faz. Dirige su mirada al número siete— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso tras el partido contra Toujo en la Interhigh?—pregunta.

Kise asiente. Parpadea, sorprendido y se da un golpe en la frente al recordarlo.

— ¡Claro!—dice—Me diste un masaje en mis piernas, y lo hiciste tres días después de eso. —recuerda el joven. Algo apenado por haber olvidado el gesto y la preocupación de su superior.

Kobori niega, con una mano.

—No te pongas así—habla, parándose de la silla, sosteniendo su bolsa de deportes. Instalándola a un lado de su hombro. —Es mi segunda tarea después de todo.

Justo cuando Kobori esta por salir del salón del club. Un anhelo, repentino y tal vez algo infantil nace de Ryouta, que sostiene de la chaqueta azul al número ocho. Quien se gira a mirarle, extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquiere interesado. Para él no pasa desapercibido el nerviosismo en las facciones ajenas, ni el rosa de las mejillas.

— ¿P-P-P-Podrías…enseñarme a hacer masajes también?

Hiroshi medita la petición, observando como Kise esta a la expectativa de su respuesta. Incluso sin decir una palabra, él sabe el objetivo de esta petición. Y le parece un poco dulce e inocente por parte del pequeño rubio. Pero por otro lado, también un poco molesto.

—De acuerdo—accede Kobori, sonriendo.

— ¡Sí!—exclama, creyéndose victorioso el muchacho.

—Con una condición—agrega segundos después el número ocho, ante tal furor por parte de su kouhai.

— ¿Cuál?—Kise esta tan feliz que esta moviendo la cola. Esa que muchos dicen que le aparece cual perro, al estar sumergido en una espiral de felicidad sin límites.

—Empezaras por los hombros. Soy celoso cuando se trata de sus piernas.

La mente de Kise queda en blanco.

— ¿Eh?—

—Pues eso. Comenzaremos las lecciones mañana temprano.

Dicho aquello. Kobori desaparece tras la puerta, dejando solo (esta vez al completo) a un Kise estupefacto y ruborizado. No por vergüenza sino por la irritación, apretando los puños.

—No me dejare vencer tan fácil Kobori senpai.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Listo! ¿Malpensaron y fantasearon como Kise? :D

_**Podofilia:**_ La parafilia que tiene que ver con el amor hacia las piernas o pies de una persona. Quien padece de esta parafilia se excita sexualmente con solo ver, tocar, lamer, acariciar y etc. Los pies o piernas. Según la internet. Y creo que con Yukio es con el único que, al igual que Kise, culpo por padecer esto -¡Y ojo que es solo con las de Yukio!-

_**Medias de compresión:**_ Son las medias que utiliza Yukio. Generalmente estas medias se emplean para prevenir problemas circulatorios en las piernas, tal como la insuficiencia venosa. Y de esta puede derivar problemas mayores.

Al caso. Creo que de tantas patadas voladoras que Kasamatsu da por día y debido a que él también debe sobre exigirse un montón, no es difícil imaginarme el que sufriese (pocas, contadas ocasiones) de calambres.

Por eso, en mi headcanon personal, alguien en Kaijou sabe dar masajes. Pero para los masajes (de nivel profesional o al menos cercano a este) requieren que la persona sepa regular su fuerza. Y por algún motivo Kobori se me hizo el candidato perfecto. Aparte de su actitud. Y la posesividad de él sobre las piernas de Kasa se debe a que ha venido cuidando de ellas desde antes. No puede dejar a un amateur, masajear unas piernas que necesitan cuidado como las de Yukio.

Aparte, él no es tan ciego como para no imaginarle lo que Kise haría.-risa maliciosa-.

Bueno, eso es todo, me despido.

Recuerden dejar reviews con sus impresiones de la historia. Sus críticas constructivas sobre mi pésima ortografía. Y sobre el nivel de OOC. Ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar cada día.


End file.
